PPG:Spiral Out Of Control!
by 8stardragonball
Summary: The Crimson Spiral Army,tired of its defeats at hands of the PowerPuff Girl's children have gone back in time and have joined forces with Mojo Jojo and the RowdyRuff Boys in an attempt to finish off the girls once and for all!Pleases review light PPGxRRB.


I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the characters from the show they are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network . I'm just a fan only Dr. Spiral and the Crimson Spiral Army are my Original Characters. I hope I have covered everything if not pealse let me know.

The PowerPuff Girls: SPIRAL OUT OF CONTROL!

Narrator "THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE 25 YEARS FORM NOW!"….

It was nighttime, the citizens of Townsville were snuck in their beds dreaming sweet dream. However unbeknownst to the people, at the **PowerPuff Girl Historic Museum,** a villain walks through the halls dedicated to the Townsville's first trio of superhero's.

"Suger, spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients used to make to the perfect little girl, But Professor Utonium accidently added an extra ingredient to the concoction **Chemical X!**" said the most evil, calculating and cruel villain Townsville had seen since HIM. His name was Dr. Spiral, commander of a group of villains calling themselves the Crimson Spiral Army. An evil scientific android form a dimension called the Spiral Realm; Dr. Spiral was completely enclosed in futuristic white battle armor that had red spirals around the body, legs, arms, and head. As he approached a section of the museum call THE PROFESSOR INVENTIONS, Spiral continued his speech.

"…and thus the PowerPuff Girls were born. Using their ultra superpowers Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil…at least until they passed the mantel down to their children, who despite my many attempts, are still alive!" said Dr. Spiral angrily as his eyes searched through the professors inventions looking for the one device that would help him get his revenge against those three little brats who dared to oppose him and his mighty Crimson Spiral Army. It took several more minutes of searching until Dr. Spiral finally found what he was looking for… Professor Utonium's Time Portal (as seen in the episode Get Back Jojo).

"AT LAST!" said Dr. Spiral triumphantly as he approached the time portal and gassed at the magnificent square black device.

"Crude, but it will do nicely" said Dr. Sprial as he began to laugh aloud.....

The Present Day….

" THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE , many times has this great city been under constant threat from some of the most despicable villain in existence" said the Narrator gravely as the PowerPuff Girls are seen flying through the skylines heading for the city "Fortunately Townsville has the greatest trio of superheroes who need no introduction, You know them you love them, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, YAY. Who are racing right now to right some wrong and once again save the day. GO GIRLS GO!"

"Alright girls there the museum, let's go" said Blossom as she and her sisters burst through roof of the Townsville Natural History Museum where the curator and a bunch of police officers were waiting for them.

"Hello"said Bubbles sweetly.

"Where here!" said a determined Buttercup.

"What the situation curator?' asked Blossom.

"It's just terrible PowerPuff Girls, the Anubis Dogs Head has stolen again!" said worried Curator as the girls flew over the spot where sauté had once layed.

"Well it _is_ missing, did you search for any clues, curator?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I didn't want these brutish police trouncing 'round my beautiful museum" explained the Curator.

"That's silly. Aright girls speared and sear…"

"NO!" screamed the panicked Curator, the girls turned to him. A look of confusion come over their faces as the Curator got on his knees to beg.

"Mr. Curator you look so sad" said a concerned Bubbles who was the first one to notice that the Curator was crying.

"I'm sorry; I know you mean well, it's just that every time the museum is robbed… YOU DESTROY IT LOOKING FOR CLUES!" It was clear that having to fix the damage that the girls had previously caused had in turn caused the curator a great deal of stress and the very thought of it happening again was unbearable to him. Bubbles decided to go over and give the poor man a hug.

"It's okay Mr. Curator. I promise we won't break the museum this time" said Bubble in her ultra sweet innocent voice.

"PowerPuff Girls, you should know that the Anubis Head wasn't the only thing the thief took" said one of the police officers and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess …. The Anubial Jewels?" asked Buttercup sarcastically, as she already knew the answer. The officer nodded in confirmation and Buttercup gave Blossom an annoyed look.

"Now Buttercup, we don't know for shore" said Blossom .

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" screamed Buttercup angrily "We both know whose behind this Blossom, it's that same stupid monkey who did it the first two times, it obviously Mojo JoJo!"

"Now Buttercup, while it is true that Mojo is probably the most likely suspect, as professional superheroes we need to know all the facts incest of the unlikely scenario that Mojo is innocent and that someone else has stolen Anubis Head and Anubial Jewels for some other purpose" explained Blossom as thought she was a teacher explaining to a little kid who didn't know any better. This of course made Buttercup even more annoyed.

"Fine you can waste your time, but I'm going to go kick Mojo's butt before he has chance to turn everyone into dogs again!" And with that Buttercup flew fast away in a brilliant flash of green light, leaving her sisters in her dust.

"BUTTERCUP YOU CANT…oh way do I even bother, come on Bubbles let's go!" said Blossom and seconds later she and Bubble shot up in to the sky to catch up with their impulsive sister.

Meanwhile in Townsville Park, inside his volcano top observatory the evil monkey scientist Mojo Jojo had just places the Anubial Jewels inside in the Anubis Head.

"YES!" said Mojo Jojo happily as he held the Egyptian sauté high above his head "Although all my previous plans have failed, this time it will not. Because this time I have planned out every detail, and by planning out every detail I will not lose, and in not losing I will win and in winning I will RULE THE WORLD!"

As Mojo broke out into laughter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came crashing into Mojo's home, ready for a fight they landed right in front of the villain.

"NOT SO FAST MOJO JOJO!" said the three super powered girls in unison. Mojo stopped his laughter and turned to face the girls with an evil grin on his green face.

"Well girls I must say I'm impressed, this is the fastest you ever discovered I have done something evil!" said Mojo admirably.

"OF COURSE WE KNEW IT IS YOU, STUPID!" yelled Buttercup angrily, to her Mojo was wasting her time.

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE TRIED THIS!" yelled Blossom.

"ARE YOU RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S OR DO YOU HAVE AMNESIA?" yelled Bubbles.

"I do not have Amnesia, there is nothing wrong with my mind so I can remember and by remembering, I have learned from my past failure and conceived the bests plan I have ever come up to defeat you!" said Mojo who once again began to laugh and the girls rolled their eyes. They had defeated Mojo Jojo so many times now that they were starting to consider him a minor nuisance rather than an actual threat.

"And how exactly are going that, I'm mean really what make this time any different?" asked Blossom.

"Because this time I have back up!" exclaimed Mojo.

"Back up?" asked Bubble who looked round Mojo's home but didn't notice anyone else other than Mojo and her sister "I don't see anyone?"

"WHO IS MOJO!" demanded Buttercup.

"ITS USE!" said three voices in unison. The girls quickly turned around, only for each of them to reactive a knuckle sandwich from there evil male counterparts THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS. The boys punch's had caught the girls off guard and sent the three young super heroines crashing throw the observatory's roof into the sky.

"TAKE THAT SISSYS!" said Brink viciously.

"GREAT JOB BOYS!" said Mojo happy that his three son's had caught the girls by surprise, something that rarely ever happened now a days.

"Now keep them distracted so I can blast them with the Anubis Head!" said Mojo.

"No way!" said Butch.

"That's stupid!" said Boomer.

"For once Boomer your right" said Brick who could not believe how stupid his father was "Why do we need to turn them into stupid dogs anyway?"

"Because the PowerPuff Girls have humiliated me so many times I wish to humiliate them and to humiliate them I will turn them in to dogs, and in turning into dogs I accomplish two goal's, one finally beating those brats and two when they are puppies I can give them to you three as pets and with HIM away in Hawaii for the week he will not be able to out due my gift, MAKING ME THE BETTER FATHER!" said Mojo happily, Brick on the other hand was embarrassed.

"Not this _IM THE BETTER FATHER_ thing again" said Brick annoyed that someone as stupid as Mojo could create something as perfect as him.

"ALRIGHT, I've always wanted a pet!" said Boomer excitedly; of course Brick quickly hit him in the head for his stupid comment.

"SHUT UP!" said Brick.

"This is boring let's finish those girls before they get away!" said an impatient Butch.

"My thoughts exactly, LETS GO ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" said Brick as he and his brothers raced up into the sky to finish off their counterparts once and for all.

High above Townsville, the girls had finally collected themselves. They were rubbing the red marks on their faces when Bubble's noticed three flashes of dark blue, dark green and dark red were coming straight at them.

"They're coming back!" shouted Bubbles and sisters say the sign of her distress. Quickly analyzing the situation Blossom came up with a plan.

"Girls counterattack plan 48 NOW!" said Blossom quickly as she and her sisters headed to confront evil counterparts.

The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys flew strait at each other, the boys with evil grins on their faces and the girls with determination in their eyes. In what seemed like no time at all the six super powered kids collided with each other in a big, magnificent explosion of red, blue and green.

Each one of the kids was fighting their own respective counterpart, Blossom vs Brick, Buttercup vs Butch, and Bubbles vs Boomer.

Buttercup charged at Butch, punching the boy nonstop in the gut with her mighty fists, not giving him a chance to defend himself since she know he would have done the same thing if their positions were reversed. Butch had been taking a good betting from Buttercup until he was finally able to blast her off his with his heat vision.

Meanwhile in another part of the sky Blossom and Brick were playing a game of cat and mouse. Brick was tirelessly trying to hit Blossom, but every time one of his punches or kicks get near her, Blossom would just as easily get out of the way and the more he missed the more careless Brick got.

"Come on Brick, you're supposed to be the leader, cant you better than that?" mocked Blossom.

Now Brick was **REALLY** mad. His hatred for Blossom swelled and then without warring and to Blossom's surprise and horror, Brick breathed an inferno of fire like a medieval dragon. Blossom escaped the flames, having just barely managed to avoid being roasted. She then turned a counter Bricks fire with her ice breath and the two entered stalemate as they used their special ability's against each other.

Meanwhile with Bubbles and Boomer, Boomer was trying a different tactic to defeat his female counterpart then the ones his two brothers were implementing. He remembered once that HIM had told him, Brick, and Butch that the best way to beat the PowerPuff Girls was to use psychological warfare, so instead of heading for strait for Bubbles, Boomer had instead raced away from her.

Curious about what Boomer was planning Bubbles quickly followed her counterpart to the ground, where Boomer had landed. Bubble noticed that the boy had something behind his back.

"What do you have their Boomer?" asked Bubbles curiously as Boomer looked at her with an innocent expression on his face.

"Nothing……" Boomers innocent look turned evil "JUST THIS!"

Boomer held out his hand, revealing a huge and ugly cockroach. Boomer had hoped this would gross Bubbles out, but to his surprises she only laughed.

"Why are you laughing, I thought you hated discussing bugs like this?" asked Boomer who could not for the life of him figure out why his plan to gross out Bubbles failed.

"Silly Boomer, remember that time when me and my sisters captured you and you were naked because we took your clothes off so I could wear them and trick your brothers into coming to my house so we could captured them as well?" asked Bubbles.

"Yay" stated Boomer was remembered how embracing that day had been for him as Bubbles continued her explanation.

"Well in order to convince your brothers I was you, Brick made me eat a cockroach, at first I was really scarred and freaked out they would find out it was really me and not you" explained Bubbles

"So what?" asked Boomer annoyed with Bubbles senseless yammering.

"So I ate the cockroach and now I'm no longer afraid of them because I found out they taste like chicken" said Bubbles.

There was a moment of silence as Boomer just stared at Bubble before he broke it by punching her in the face sending Bubbles back up into the sky where she was intercepted by Blossom and Buttercup.

"You okay Bubbles?" asked Buttercup.

"Yay, but Boomers mean!" said Bubbles who was upset that she allowed herself to get distracted.

"We can't waste anymore time. We need to beat the boys now before Mojo gets a chance to turn the city into dogs again" said Blossom.

"Well then do you have a plan or not?" asked Buttercup.

Blossom thought fast, she desperately looked around to see if there was anything she and her sisters could use against Mojo or the RowdyRuff Boys. She was about to give up when hers eyes came to bare on Mojo's observatory, then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Girls follow my lead!" said Blossom as she, Bubble and Buttercup zoomed off at the speed of light head striate for Mojo's….

"Brick Look!" said Boomer who was the first to notice the girls were leaving from the battle.

"I don't believe it!" said Butch who actually sounded disappointed that the girls were running away from the fight…because he felt he hadn't yet paid back Buttercup for the beating she gave him earlier.

"NO ONE RUNS AWAY FORM US!" said Brick angrily as he turned to his brothers "Boomer, Butch, follow me!"

The RowdyRuff Boys raced up into the sky to pursue their counterparts….

Right outside the door to his observatory, Mojo Jojo was pleased. His plan was going much then anticipated, not only had the boy's sent the crushed PowerPuff Girls fleeing, but better yet they were heading straight for him and a Anubis Dog's Head.

"That's it PowerPuff Girls, just a little closer and ill make you my son's new pet puppies, and finally I will have my revenge!" said Mojo as he raised the Anubis Head above his own head and prepared to fire….

"BLOSSOM!" shouted Bubbles who pointed to Mojo.

"He's getting ready to fire, and the boys are right behind use were trapped!" said Buttercup who was starting doubt how well Blossom had thought out her plan.

"Just a little bit closer, just be ready when I give the signal!" said Blossom who had put herself and her sister between Mojo and the RowdyRuff Boys.

The boys closed in for the kill, the eyes of the Anubis head began to glow…….and Blossom made her move.

"NOW!" yelled Blossom. As Mojo used the Anubis Head to fire its dog transformation beam at them, the girls dived down to avoid the energy beam that went right above them and strait for the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Oh no get out of the…." But Brick's warning came too late as he and his brothers were hit by the Anubis Heads beam which instantly turned the three young villains into three adorable and anger looking puppies.

The now puppyfied RowdyRuff Boys flouted in mid air for a few second before they plummeted to the ground. Fortunately for them Bubbles love for animals overrided her dislike of the boys and so she caught them before they could hit the ground…..

"CURSES!" screamed Mojo in frustration "I have to turn them back before……"

Mojo's sentence was then immediately ended by Buttercup who then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of villain as the Anubis Head was thrown into the air. This time however Blossom managed to catch it before it could hit the ground and shatter like had the previous two times when Mojo had stolen it.

"Alright good job girls!" said Blossom who was quite pleased that her plan work, the girls then landed in the middle of the park. Bubbles, holding the three RowdyRuff dogs, and Buttercup, holding the now unconscious Mojo Jojo by his purple cape.

"Blossom, I know the RowdyRuff Boy's are evil and all but… THERE SO CUTE AS PUPPYS CAN I KEEP THEM!" said Bubbles hopefully as puppy Boomer licked her face.

"I don't know…." said Blossom who couldn't say she liked idea of having the RowdyRuff Boys in their home.

"There the RowdyRuff Boys Bubbles, of course we can't keep them!" said Buttercup amazed that Bubble would even suggest something so stupid.

"But Buttercup…." began Bubbles but Buttercup would have none of it.

"No buts Bubbles, I say we Youthanize these bad dogs right here and now" said Buttercups her eye color turned from light green to bright red as she prepared to blast the RowdyRuff Boys with her heat vision.

Just as she was about to blast them, a huge earthquake struck Townsville without wringing. The ground shook violently, people screamed in panic, building collapsed, and worse of all the Mayor's priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle was shattered!.

"IM SCARRED!" said Bubbles who was terrified by the unusually big earthquake.

"What's going on, Townsville's never had an earthquake like this before!" said Buttercup when Blossom noticed the spacial anomaly.

"GIRLS LOOK!" yelled Blossom who pointed to the sky.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up into the sky where Blossom and then the saw it….

In the sky, above Townsville was a giant tear and out of it came, what looked to the girls at least, a giant metal, closed red and white umbrella, with the point facing downward.

"What is that thing, it huge?!" said a stunned Bubbles…

Aboard the umbrella-like Crimson Spiral Fortress, in a dark room illuminated by a single dark red light, Dr. Spiral was seated in his command chair when one of his white armored robotic henchmen with a single red spiral around its right arm entered the room saluted.

"Doctor, we have located the targets and are awaiting your instructions" reported the robotic grunt in his cold and emotionless robotic voice.

"Very good, now prepare to bring them aboard then get us out of here!" ordered Dr. Spiral…

Back outside the PowerPuff Girls continued stare at the giant flying fortress for several seconds not quite shore what to do when a beam of energy was fired from the fortress. Before the girls could have a chance react, the red beam hit the unconscious Mojo Jojo and puppyified RowdyRuff Boys, instantly teleporting the four villains away, along with the Anubis Head. Before the girls could even register the shock of what was happening the Crimson Spiral Fortress had disappeared from Townsville to who knows where…

Narrator "Will the girls able to stop these new enemies from the future. And what is Dr. Spiral planning to do with Mojo and the RowdyRuff Boys?"

To be continued.


End file.
